Oops!
by PhoebeWeasley01
Summary: ¿¡Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba con ella, WonWon? Lavender Brown gritó, mirando directamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione que salían de los dormitorios de los chicos.escena perdida HBP.


**Disclaimer** Rowling es la dueña; yo, tomo prestado su mundo. 

**Oops!**

_**Escena perdida HBP**_

_"¡Qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba con ella?" Lavender Brown gritó, mirando directamente a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione que salían juntos de los dormitorios de los chicos. Harry oyó a Ron balbuceando atrás de él antes de salir por la sala para alejarse de ellos..._

Ron, paralizado por la impresión de encontrarse en esa situación tan comprometida, apenas pudo mirar el rostro de Lavender, que en ese momento se veía enrojecido por la rabia que iba siendo cada vez más creciente en ella.

Ron no sabía qué hacer, todo porque aquello no era lo que parecía... ¡estaban con Harry! Pero él, sabía que seguramente, su amigo ya habría salido de la sala común, y no podía servirle de excusa.

-¿Qué-estabas-haciendo ahí arriba con ella, Won-Won? –repitió Lavender, intentando respirar más calmada de lo que realmente se sentía.

-Yo Lav... eh – miró a Hermione, compungida, a su lado, que aún no se había atrevido a hablar – puedes... ejem ¿podrías dejarnos Hermione?

La bajada por las escaleras hasta la sala común se le hizo eterna a Ron, se notaba la fuerte respiración de Lavender, tratando de contener sus reproches y gritos.

Pero, extrañamente a lo que Ron había pensado, la primera recriminación no fue contra él.

-Sabía que Granger tramaba algo... esa actitud suya..., y sólo pretendía que me engañaras con ella¡por Merlín, justo delante de mis narices!

-No, no es –Ron estaba lívido, y su voz había ganado aún mayor gravedad – lo que parece, Lavender. Ella...

-_Ella _te lleva detrás desde... –braceó- ¡por favor, Ronald, le gustas desde hace años!

-Es mi amiga, es sólo mi amiga –dijo sorprendido, y pensó aún más sorprendido_ ¿años, Hermione? _

Voces, gritos, reproches, todo mezclado, bullía en la mente de Lavender, y uno tras otro, casi sin orden y sin razonar, se iban depositando sobre un Ron que parecía aterrado, a quien cada vez le costaba más argumentar convincentemente, lo que él mismo sabía como cierto, lo que había ocurrido, después de todo, Harry estaba con ellos arriba¿verdad? Eso era así, y no había que darle más vueltas. Y no había pasado nada. Nada. _Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no desearas en algún momento que pasara algo, _sonó una vocecita en su cabeza, Ron parpadeó para alejarla de su mente.

–Lavender, Hermione es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, sí, pero no hay más –aunque en ese momento, justo ese, su terrible imaginación tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, _él y Hermione, Hermione con él, en su habitación, sin Harry, rojo y castaño y su mullida cama de doseles rojos... _Merlín, y además Lavender le había dicho _"le gustas desde hace años" _Oh, _años_. Y ahora ella le miraba fijamente porque él, ahora, no estaba prestándole atención, entretenido en sus pensamientos. Mierda.

-¿Ron? _¿Ronald? _

-Per-Perdona, Lav, justo, yo... estaba

Pero ella siguió - He sido una estúpida todo este tiempo, yo –con los ojos aguados y agitando las manos, que le temblaban un poquito. Ron las tomó en las suyas, mucho más grandes, con suavidad.

-Lavender...

-Yo pensé, Ron, que... que tú me querías, pero, Ron, – soltó un pequeño hipido- tú sólo pensabas en Hermione. –la chica enterró su cara en el hombro de Ron- Todo este tiempo tú sólo la querías a _ella_, no sé cómo he podido ser tan tonta.

Estuvieron mucho más tiempo hablando, sentados en el sofá favorito de Lavender, ella más calmada, pero aún recriminándole, desahogándose, y él... él tratando de calmarla, y no estropear su relación de amigos, porque si bien es cierto que de la Lavender-novia no quería saber nada desde hacía mucho tiempo, (quizás desde el comienzo de lo que hubo entre ellos), sí quería que mantuvieran una relación normal de compañeros, pues es cierto que sentía cariño por la chica.

No tenía valor para rebatir el acusamiento de Lavender, pues era, Merlín, era, sin serlo realmente, _cierto_.

-Bueno, –volvió a hablar mirando a Ron, tras unos minutos sin hacerlo ninguno, ambos mirando fijamente algún punto perdido de la sala – supongo que esto es el final de lo nuestro... –Ron no pudo más que asentir, moviendo la cabeza lentamente, en señal de acuerdo.

Ronald Weasley siempre pensó que, cuando Lavender y él rompieran, haría una fiesta o algo así, una _gran _celebración, y gritaría '_me ha dejado, dios, sí... ¡me ha dejado!' _por los jardines de Hogwarts. Pero, ahora, no sólo no se siente más liberado, sino que nota cómo un fuerte dolor se apodera de su estómago y le hacía sentir como mareado, y él _sabe_ que eso _no_ es debido a la gran cantidad de comida ingerida en la cena esa noche, pues también se siente extrañado, apenado..., y no puede más que tratar de que Lavender se sienta algo, al menos _algo_ mejor, hacerle entender que

-De verdad que yo no quería que esto acabara así, Lav, pero

-Ron, está –suspiró- está todo bien, en fin, como antes de todo... Ya tienes libertad completa para poder estar con Hermione Granger, que es lo que realmente quieres, con ella o con cualquier otra. Hasta luego.

Y soltó su mano, se alisó la túnica con sus pequeñas manos –Ron la veía mucho más niña– se colocó bien la capa sobre los hombros -más perdida, más triste- y salió con paso apresurado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda -más débil que nunca.

Y Ron parpadea, y se queda unos instantes mirando al vacío, justo al tapiz por donde acaba de salir su –ahora, ya- exnovia.

-Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía ahora... –toma asiento a su lado.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-¿Ron, estás...? No voy a preguntarte si estás bien -suspira- Quiero, quiero que sepas que lo

-¿Sientes? Hermione¿de verdad sientes que acabara?

-Bueno, Ronald no, porque al final ha pasado lo que tú querías, pero, bueno, no ha pasado de un modo... –Hermione muerde levemente su labio inferior –correcto. Y, siento que ella se figurase que, nosotros... ¡honestamente no sé cómo puede creer que nosotros estuviéramos arriba...!

-¿estuviéramos, qué? –responde él con voz queda, varios segundos después, como después de haber discurrido algo importante.

-¡Ron! Ya sabes...

-¿...hablando?

-¡Merlín, no! – Hermione parece estar sofocada – Ya sabes a lo que me refiero... eso que podríamos estar... haciendo, arriba, nosotros

-¿Los deberes, no?

-Ronald, sabes... sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¡Lavender cree que nos estábamos besando enloquecidamente, sin pensar en nada más, y que posiblemente luego nosotros íbamos a...!

Ron creía que ya lo sabía, pero quiere asegurarse – ¿Nos has estado escuchando todo el tiempo, verdad?

-No, no realmente – se coloca bien la manga de la túnica – sólo, bueno, al final, porque yo iba a... venir a verte... luego. Y no quería encontrarme con ella saliendo, así que tenía que escucharos, para saber cuando quedarme tras la armadura, para que no me viera... podría haberse enfadado más aún al verme, compréndelo, Ronald.

El corazón de Ron da un vuelco, si _sólo _ha escuchado el final de la charla... ¡por Merlín, Lavender casi le ha lanzado a los brazos de Hermione! ...Pero si lo había escuchado todo _–y Ron pensaba que, posiblemente, lo más seguro, así había sido aunque no lo reconociera Hermione_– podría entender que todo eso fue el detonante de la conversación, que tenía su motivo... Y, francamente no sabía qué era mejor o no.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? No creo realmente que tú fueras la causa de que ella se enfadase tanto, bueno, sí, por eso de que eres una chica y eso de que estábamos juntos en la habitación de los chicos, los dos, supuestamente solos

-Supuestamente – medio sonríe ella.

-Creo que es más bien que Lavender temía que eso pasase con cualquier otra chica –traga saliva- esa situación, ya sabes, lo de estar solos y la habitación y... bueno, pero no creo que piense que nosotros nunca, podríamos, éste...

-Besarnos.

-Ajá. Ése es el punto Hermione -comentó él con calma- Sucede que se unieron las situaciones equivocadas, y Lavender pensó, que, quizás nosotros... -soltó una carcajada- cuando es evidente que no. ¡Merlín, ella hablaba de besarse, de que, joder, de que no estábamos besando enloquecidamente, sin pensar en nada más, sin racionalizarlo, y que posiblemente luego íbamos a...!

-¿Y...y qué tiene eso de raro, Ronald? – comienza a enfadarse Hermione

-Que eres todo mente, Hermione, tú nunca podrías lanzarte y olvidar pensar en nada más... Joder, seguramente, tu cerebro no lo aguantarí... –Y, Hermione, roja de furia, sin pensar en más, lo besa. Olvidando lo demás.

(fin)

Psicología inversa xDDD


End file.
